Truth or Dare
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: The endless addicting game has begun between two friends. Fionna and Marshall share some deep dark secrets after their games of truth or dare. Fionna faces a dare she thought she couldn't handle but it made her feel different, so she returned to find out why. Fionna is changed for the better.


Hey, this an older story I had, I thought it was cute Soooo i'm gonna upload it. ;*

* * *

Truth or Dare

Sumamary:

The endless addicting game has begun between two friends. Fionna and Marshall share some deep dark secrets after their games of truth or dare. Fionna faces a dare she thought she couldn't handle but it made her feel different, so she returned to find out why. After that, it was her addiction and the thought if rehab didn't come near to cross her mind. Fionna is changed for the better when a simple party game allured her into it.

Sitting outside, she watched the crescent moon shine, it brought peace to her and reminded her of the times she spent sitting in her tree house as a kid. As her gaze deepened she pictured all of the times she went on adventures with her sister Cake. On the special days when Fionna was privilaged to go adventuring alone she would stare at the moon and admire it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Fionna's gaze was distracted by Marshall. He was always the type to sneak up on people, especially her.

"Yeah, it is." Fionna couldn't help to drag along her last word.

"Somethin' on your mind Fi?"

Marshall always asked Fionna questions when she asked him why, he'd say, "I want to know as much as possible about you."

Thinking about this comment heated her face, she and Marshall shared a connection no one understood but the two of them.

Fionna shook her head,

"M-mm"

Marshall rubbed his hands together for warmth it was chilly outside.

"Fi, come inside I don't want you yo freeze your pretty little face off."

Fionna smiled from embarrassment, she still could not understand why Marshall made comments like these, she also didn't spend much time thinking about it, causing her to become flustered and having a full on blush attack.

Marshall held out his hand and Fionna grabbed it, he lead her away from all of the drunk, careless teenagers and down to his large basement of his suburbian 5 bedroom home.

Once they were down there she finally spoke.

"I'm not the party type I guess."

This was certainly awkward for her and she only noticed Marshall's lop sided grin. "It's okay I didn't expect you to be out there like LSP or something we can just hang down here until you're ready to leave. Cool?"

Fionna nodded, and sat on the slightly dusted basement couched.

"So um a game I guess?" She asked hoping Marshall had anything to lighten the mood.

"Fi, why would I have the board games that's Bubba's territory not mine sweetheart." She laughed at what he said because it was true.

"We'll just have to use our imaginations. You are lucky mine is _beyond wild_." Marshall winked at her, another blush formed on her cheeks.

The only thing surrounding them was empty glass bottles, reminding Fionna of spin the bottle but she was not going to mention that game to Marshall so truth or dare was her second option.

"How about Truth or Dare Marsh?"

Marshall repositioned himself on the couch. "Sounds great." Marshall got up to dim the lights, before sitting back down he purred in Fionna's ear "I can't wait." Fionna tensed then her spine tickled along with her ear lobe.

"You first." she commanded.

"Dare" Marshall said confidently.

Fionna searched her mind for a good dare." Hmm.." Fionna's fingers made their way Marshall's hair." I think its time for a hair cut Marshall." Marshall looked panicked. "N-No it's not! I switch to truth!" Fionna laughed, bringing tears to her eyes

."Okay, how did the feud between you and Bubba start?" She was all seriousness now and marshall sighed. "If you must know Fi. . . Bubba is obviously looney but it was waaayyyy back we used to be... um... buds and he did something _that threw me off my wagon." _

Fionna's eyes widened as she listened. "What did he do that threw you off your wagon?" Marshall leaned back into the couch and spoke lowly to almost an inaudible tone. "He _kissed_ me infront of a girl I used to like." Fionna turned pale, she tried to ease the tension.

"Oh. . "

"Yeah. . . "

"Sorry for asking."

"No need to be."

"So my turn, ask me!" Fionna was changing the subject for the sake of awkwardness.

"Truth or dare Fi?"

"Dare!"

Marshall chuckled "I know you so well. I dare you to grap LSP's _butt_ while he's dancing."

Fionna shook her head, "Oh Marshall you are so flippant. Okay come watch." She said getting up from the couch. Marshall followed her upstairs and they pushed their way through the crowd, Fionna walked over to LSP and asked him to bend down and pick up her penny. "Uh. . . Okay. ." As he bent down she grabbed his left butt cheek and watched him stand up quickly looking shocked.

"Fionna?!"

She winked and whispered_ "Keep the penny."_ And walked away with a burst of laughter. She made her way over to Marshall hiding her face in his chest.

"Now he'll think I'm in to him." Marshall rubbed her back. "Hey you chose dare, and I told you I have a wild imagination." He laughed lightly as they walked back to the basement to continue the game.

Fionna plopped on the couch pouting, glaring at Marshall who only smirked. "Stop pouting cutie."

She did not stop pouting, and thought of revenge for Marshall."I'll be back." She said running upstairs.

While Marshall waited he thought of Fionna and the way she did that dare, she looked so naturally sexy jusy watching her made him horny and he sort of wished that she did that to him on her free will, but he knew she never thought that way of him or anyone really. She returned with a bag of ice.

"Ice in your drawers... _now_."

Marshall held back giggles." Woah Fionna! so dirty I never knew you were one to take charge during situations like these." Marshall held up his hands and smiled.

"That's not what I meant perv! If you don't do the dare I'll ask you a truth question."

"What's the question?"

"What were you and FP fighting about last year at the carnival?"

Marshall was in a pickle tell Fionna that he and FP are in love with her and ruin a great friendship or sit with ice in his boxers while his balls freeze.

"Gimme the ice."

Fionna smirked and handed the ice. Marshall unzipped his pants and began pulling them down.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!

Be a gentlemen and do it behind me."

Marshall rolled his eyes and smirked walking behind the couch, out if Fionna's sight. "I'll know your cheating if the wet spot shows up somewhere else in your pants."

Marshall sighed, '_So much for that plan.'_ he thought.

Marshall spread his legs out to walk this was extremely uncomfortable for him. He decided to stand, "My turn, and you will not like it at all."

Fionna smirked. "That's why I choose truth." Marshall used this to his advantage. "Okay, smart ass, what did FP send you in that Valentine's Day card you got?"

Fionna had to think then blushed and her blush turned to disgust. She abruptly stood up, "That was FP! Ew he's a lumping Creep!" She began pacing the room back and forth holding her sides for comfort. Marshall felt smug, as his chances widened to making Fionna his. "Can you atleast tell me what it said?" Fionna sighed.

_"You are a beauty in my eyes. _

_Only you can make me rise._

_Your blond hair sparkles and shines._

_I really want you to be mine. Forever and always around me._

_As I have watched you many times before, through the peep hole of a closed door. _

_You surprise me with your anatomy. _

_I'd take your virginity gladly._

_Make this a pleasureful time._

_Will you be my valentine?_

_ Your secret admirer."_

Marshall sat there looking dumbfounded and disgusted. "Now you know the truth, atleast someone knows right after I trashed it and was paranoid for a month." Marshall shivered from the coldness of the ice and from FP sending that major creepy card. "Okay lets do something thriling to take your mind off of the s&m perv." Fionna stared at Marshall with her crystal blue eyes, inside he melted, Fionna's eyes were one of the very things he loved about her, those amazing eyes.

"Okay, I guess. Thanks Marshall you're a real help I can always count on you." She gave him a warm smile, Marshall put an arm around her shoulder. "But before we do that I need to change my boxers." Fionna laughed and followed Marshall to his room. She's been in there before but only in the day time so at night it looked pretty mysterious and scary really. Marshall grabbed a pair and pants and underwear.

"I'll be real quick Fi." Marshall darted into the bathroom removing the cold clothes from his body he was pretty sure his penis had frost bite. "So cold so cold so cold." He whisper shouted as he heard Fionna laugh from behind the door. She thought of dares to do avoiding truths for a while plus the dares were really funny. Marshall came out and plopped down on his bed. "Ready Marsh?" She asked him. He nodded still bouncing on the bed as she leaned against his bedroom wall.

Fionna slowly walked over to Marshall, one foot infront of the other. She stared at him with complete lust and concentration,

"Truth or dare...Marshall?" She leaned in towards his face that had gone pale with shock. If he tilted his head up he could see all of her cleavage... As Marshall gulped to gain control he wondered if this was just a game? He could not think this was real because Fionna could _never_ love him the way he loves her and one day he hoped that he'd accept his morbid fait. Soon his embarrassment was replaced with irritation, then as she touched his shoulders he became upset. He removed her hands off of his shoulders and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked obviously ticked off.

Fionna yawned casually, "Oh nothing, just playing our game." Marshall didn't know how to explain his feelings but they were not good. He ran his hands through his messy hair and sighed. Fionna dropped the gig and immediately regretted her actions.

"M-Marshall I was only joking."

Fionna was only trying to get that same reaction she got when Marshall teased her. She reached up to comfort him letting her fingers brush his forearm.

"D-don't touch me."

Fionna hesitantly pulled back.

"I didn't mean to upset you Marsh." He paced around the room. Fionna obviously knew he wasn't telling her something and she needed to know what.

"Marshall talk to me. . . You _trust_ me_ right?_" He stopped pacing to look at her. Marshall knew the only way to get Fionna to become distant is by hurting her feelings so that's what he decided to do.

"I _can't trust_ you, you're too _naive_ and _stupid_ to be trusted." Fionna stepped back from Marshall.

"You're right." She began coldly, voice wavering.

"I am _naive_ and I am _stupid_, I just thought one of my _best_ and _closest_ friends would overlook that. . . but I guess I was wrong."

She stopped to inhale and blink back tears.

"But I don't care what you think because all that matters now is you, Marshall! So quit being so distant and trying to hurt my feelings and just tell me what's bothering you. I promise I won't judge you or think any less of you. Just tell me-... dammit!"

Marshall let out an bitter laugh.

"Ya know Fi, I'm going to be blunt about this." She never broke eye contact with Marshall. He walked over to her and grasped her arms tightly. Marshall stroked her face but Fionna was to focused on his eyes to blush. They mesmerized her and she was locked in a daze getting lost in his eyes.

Marshall pulled Fionna into his chest taking in her scent of vanilla. This was unexpected and Fionna wrapped her around him. Inhaling the sweet aroma.

"I'm _in love with you._ And will never accept the fact that- that" Fionna pulled away from him. "Marshall. Don't you _dare_ say that you're not good enough for me or anybody."

Grabbing his hands she continued."You are amazing, Marshall Lee. There are so many words that cannot describe you as anything less. It's crazy how you could think of yourself that way. I want you to know that I... oh I don't know!" Marshall shook his head,"I'll give you time to figure it out. Fionna I want you to follow _your_ heart. . . even though it may result in breaking _mine_." Fionna began laughing rediculously loud. "I'm soo angry with you right now. But I don't know why."

Marshall smiled. "Okay, I'll take your wrath." Fionna shook her head still smiling, "I want to take yours instead this is about _you_ remember." Marshall nodded. He grabbed Fionna's shoulders and before she could even think about blinking Marshall pulled her lips to his.

He kissed her with a certain _determination_, a _goal_, he wanted her to _feel_ the way he was feeling _everytime_ he looked at her _stunning_ beauty, or_ at least a fraction of that._ Marshall posessively pulled Fionna closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt her body liqeufying in his hold. Fionna has never seen or experienced this side of Marshall ever. She was feeling very awkward and shy for her long time best friend to be kissing her like this. When she made body contact with Marshall she shivered. A spark of electricity flowed through her veins. Suddenly a new feeling washed over her, _lust_.

'_How can someone feel this way?' _She thought to herself,

'_Does Marshall feel this way all the time around me?' _

This was a strong emotion that she could not handle. Marshall slowly slid his hands down Fionna's body. Fionna let out a small moan as Marshall giggled. Fionna began giggling too. "Marshall. You're making me nervous stop giggling." He began whole heartedly laughing.

"I'm sorry Fi, its just I, The Marshall Lee is making Fionna, tomboy, care-free Fionna, moan." Fionna's body flushed red from head to toe. She then sat up "Oh shut up." She reconnected their lips, pulling Marshall's head towards her. She let her fingers tangle in his hair. And he pulled her into his lap.

Fionna broke contact with Marshall "M-Marsh how long have you had these _strong feelings_?" He smirked and began kissing her neck, causing her to gasp and moan once more.

"Long enough to know what_ I'm going to do to you and exactly how to do it." _

Fionna's body went rigid finding his seduction to be quite the turn on.

"Right, cuz that doesn't sound creepy at all." She said.

Marshall stopped kissing her neck "Wanna finish the game? My self control is _deteiorating . . .fast_."

Fionna nodded. "But I don't think truth or dare is gonna help with your temptations Marshall. We can just I dunno ... Chill." Marshall frowned, he knew she was referring to his frost bitten balls and she began laughing. "Funny." He said sarcastically.

"So how long is this party gonna last?" Marshall's face faltered, "Honestly I forgot I was having one."

Fionna snuggled up to Marshall's chest, " So are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked nuzzling closer into him.

"Nah, you're just my side chick."

Fionna countered by punching his arm, "Don't be a dick okay."

"I'm only kidding, you are my little peice of heaven, why would I let you slip away from me?"

"Kiss me." Fionna said, stroking Marshall's jaw line.

He placed a kiss on her lips, "You." Another one on the crook of her neck. "Are." Down her colar bone. "Killing Me." He blew rasberries on her creamy soft skin.

"Ah Marsh! Stop it would ya!?"

Marshall placed his hands on her hips, "I think we should head out." His words were muffled into Fionna's neck.

"Mmm ...Yeah I should go ..." She countered by ever so lightly kissing his lips making him cringe and beg for more. Suddenly, Fionna got up, and headed for the door.

"Comin?"

Marshall slowly opened his eyes realizing his bliss was now over.

"I really want you." His eyes displayed concupiscence.

_Uncontrollable_.

"Um. . . Marshall, I'm still a _virgin_."

"Oh, _I know_."

His tone could not be any more smug than it was then.

"So I'm not ready, just yet."

"I know you aren't ready Fi. I just wanted you to know that whenever you are ready just tell me, no rush."

"You'd wait for me?"

"Of course."

"A whole year?"

"All the 365 days"

"Ten."

"Diez"

"Til I'm old and wrinkly?"

"Like a prune."

"You're all talk."

"You know it baby."

Fionna pulled Marshall towards her, with a playful smirk written on her face. _" Oh, This is gonna be fun. "_

Marshall let his hands fall down to the hem of her shorts, slightly tugging at them.

"_Oh, I know."_


End file.
